Compared To You
by AyhanLove
Summary: Paul/OC. All Brielle wants is Paul. All Paul wants is Brielle. All Brielle's sister wants is Paul.
1. The Start To The Beginning

Walking into high school for the second year of your life, looking over at the lost freshmen, the first time upper class men, and the new seniors.

Then again, the awkward sophmores, the ones that held the most boring place in this food chain. Not the freshmen new babies, not the college applying juniors, and not the oldest who'd be leaving soon seniors.

Quileute high school, serving the future of La Push reservation. It contained atleast 1,200 students. We were almost the biggest reservation in the United States, sometimes walking in the over flowing halls, it felt like it. Our reservation was big, it held atleast 25,000 compared to the small town that was beside city of Forks will a population of barely 4,000 people.

I made my way into my 1st block of the day, sitting down in the first empty seat I saw. I looked over at the people in my class, all black headed of course.

"Hey, Brielle. Can I sit here?" I heard Seth Clearwater ask.

"Theres no one there, so I guess you can," I shrugged.

"So, are you doing cross country this year?" He asked, sliding down into the desk.

Our high school was all about the sports they offered, cross country, track, wrestling and soccer. We were the best high school that was tribe to offer scholarships.

"Ugh, I don't really want too," I said.

"You look different," I eyed him.

He wasn't skinny little Seth anymore, he was muscled now, and his face was more structured with a attractive jawline.

"Are you sure the teachers here are going to let you get away with that?" He laughed.

"They let you and those other guys."

"Well, yeah but we're special."

"Mental from what I can tell."

"Ha-ha, hilarious."

"I'm kidding, I don't even know them."

1st block was the average math, except from how fast the teacher went.

The bell rang and I picked my things up and headed out the door.

I made my way down the stairs, through the massive crowd.

I felt my foot miss the 5th step from the bottom and I felt myself start to trip.

"Oh my go-!" I felt my voice cut out when I felt a hot hand on my waist.

I made my way down the final 5 steps and looked over.

It was Paul Lahote. Out of all people.

"Are you blind?" He snapped.

Rudest senior on the face of the world.

"Thanks," I said, making my way down the hallway.

Marketing.

I saw someone I recognized, and sat with her.

"Hey Brielle!" Kim smiled.

"Hey Kim," I smiled back.

"So how was your summer?" I asked her.

"You know, filled with Jared," she beamed.

"Of course," I smiled at her.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast with lunch, world history and lit passing by surprisingly fast.

I decided to go to the first day of cross country practice just to try it out.

I changed into my t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes with the rest of the girls, and went out to the track.

Coach Kwoin was already writing down our names, looking over at the good runners and the just plain bad. I guess I could say I was in the middle.

"Well if it isn't little Brielle," Coach Kwoin smiled.

"I'm not sure, I think I gained some weight over the summer, maybe it will slow me down even more than before," I shrugged.

I made my way to the start lines on the track and looked over the field.

I saw Paul there, he was just standing there, looking over the runners, looking over at me.

He was so built, so defined. He use to be the school's top runner for his 2 first years of high school, then he stopped during his junior year, and now senior year. I didn't understand how he was so built.

I bent over and captured my hair into a ponytail and tied it back.

After the first 4 laps, I regretted having eaten that bag of chips at lunch. I stopped half way into the 5th lap and went over to the trashcan and I let out practically all my lunch.

Coach Kwoin came over to me and handed me a bottle of water.

"You know the rule, Swayette. Good lunch prevents a bad throw up during practice," he said.

"I know, I guess after two months, it slipped my mind," I shrugged, uncapping the bottled water.

I sat down on the grass, looking over all the people.

"Hey, Swayette," Paul said, leaning over the fence.

"Hi," I said, picking myself up from the ground.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I guess," I said, walking over to the school.

"You smell gross," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"I can't imagine why I would smell good," I shrugged.

I changed back to my clothes and shoved everything into my gym bag and headed out.

I started walking home on the dirt roads of the reservation, walking home took around 14 minutes.

I got home, setting down my bags and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," I said, getting an apple.

"Hey, how was school?" He asked, setting down his work boots on the kitchen floor.

"Good," I smiled.

I lived alone with my dad, my older sister Belianne lived in Port Angeles, about an hour away drive. My mom had died when I was 3 of cancer, so I didn't remember her well enough to miss her. My parents had decided to have kids later in life, so my dad wasn't exactly the youngest single parent. He was already in his late 50's and I was barely 16.

He worked as a equipment reviser at a small company they had on the rez that packaged the tribe's smoked meat.

I made my way to my room, getting clothes out of my closet to shower away the sweat, and vomit smell.

Later, I made dinner for my dad and me, cleaning up around the house and starting the laundry.

Later that night, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Dad, come in," I smiled.

He came in with a silver wrapped small box.

"Happy late birthday," he smiled.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything," I smiled, taking the box.

"Belianne and I agreed to it, here's hers."

My sister Belianne was married with her husband Alex and they had a little girl named Annalee like my mom.

I unwrapped the small box, it was an iPhone and a protecter to match the white phone.

"Dad, you didn't have too, I know money's been tight, even with Belianne," I said, looking at him.

"Well, lately a new company adopted the phone with a good plan, just $70. Your sister agreed to pay half and I did too. Besides I feel bad that you're 16 and barely getting a phone, and I just wanted to make it up to you," he smiled.

"Thank you, Dad I love it."

"Something else too," he smiled.

"What?"

"Well, lately the company needs to get things here and there, so they bought that truck from the guy across from the fire station in Forks."

"The white truck?"

"Yeah, and since it's company policy, they pay a third and it goes in my name, so it's mine. So days I get off, you're free to use it."

"Awe, Dad. That's great. I'm glad things are finally looking up."


	2. From What People Know

I was in the library, looking up market share and trade advances.

I felt the chair next to me move, I didn't want to be rude and look over. I concentraded back on my work, trying to find the best information to please my teacher.

"What? Not even a hello?" I heard one of the _greatest _people in the world say.

"Um, sorry. Hey Paul," I said, throwing him a small hand gesture.

"What are you doing here anyway? School has been over for like an hour."

"I needed to work on some projects and I needed a computer. The real question is what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Damn, chill with the kills on the keyboard woman, this ain't some damn race. My mom actually works here after school, she comes in to teach house cleaning stuff and shit. Sense you know, after hours this is the community center too."

"Wow, that's nice of her," I said, not looking at him from the computer screen.

"Do you feel lonely here?" He asked me.

"No, well sorta here in the library."

"You know it's haunted here."

"Whatever."

"It's true! Don't you know the story?"

I rolled my eyes. "What story?"

"The one about the demon."

"No," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, little miss know it all, it all started when they started to build the school. You know the legend about the cold ones?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well it's been said that once when they were building the school, a cold one wondered in. He had found a pregnant woman in Forks and brought her here to feed. He came into the building because it was the darkest place so she couldn't see him right. Well it was the old building that was made of wood, the old tribal store right. They started to burn down the building right, well he was still inside and he was so consumated with drinking her blood, he started to burn, as you know though, cold ones can't die just like that. Eventually he had sucked the lady so dry, he ripped her to pieces because he was in such a frenzie. The baby he wasn't dead, well was wasn't, who knows. But the point is that, the story says the vampire half turned the baby into a demon, because he only half killed it. It's been said that at night here, you hear hard foot steps, and before you know it. There's a half burned man standing before you wanting revenge for his mother's death."

I felt myself staring at him with wide eyes.

"Whatever!" I said, shaking my head.

"What? Don't you believe me?!"

"That is the biggest piece of crap, I have ever heard."

"Sure, that's what you say know. Hey that's your phone?"

"Ugh, yeah."

"Do you mind if I see it?"

"No, go ahead."

"So anyways, it's gonna rain soon, is someone gonna come get you?"

"My dad told me to call him and tell him to come get me."

"Better finish before the soon goes down, wouldn't want the demon baby man getting you," he laughed.

"Whatever."

After an hour and a half of the stupidest things, Paul left.

I liked Paul's comany, he was fun to have around. Never a dull moment for sure. Of course I wouldn't be telling Paul that.

I looked over at my phone Paul had left unlocked on the table.

He had put his number in, "Sexy Lahote."

Yeah whatever.

It began to rain and get dark so I decided to end things and pack up.

The lights had already been turned off so I used my phone's light for guidance down the long hallway to the entrance.

I started to hear footsteps behind me.

I turned around but no one was there.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull it toward them.

I felt everything fall that I was holding even my phone that was in my tight grip.

I let out the loudest scream I could.

"Ahhh! I got you!"

I started screaming louder.

"Brielle! Calm down. It's me Paul!"

I started to hear laughter booming from him.

With shaky feet I bent down to pick my phone up and shined it at him.

"Oh my gosh! You idiot! You scared me!" I yelled at him.

"I thought you weren't scared."

He could see there was no humor in my face so he picked up my book bag from the floor.

"Hey, it was a joke. I didn't think you'd take it so harsh," he said, looking down at me with a grin.

"Wouldn't you know, Paul," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I saw your dad down at the mechanic shop and I told him I was on my way over here to get something my mom forgot and I told him I'd give you a ride home."

"That's really nice of you," I said, starting to walk behind him.

"Don't think I'm all mushy now."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"My secret? Yeah right, the real secret is that Swayette is the biggest wimp I've ever met," he laughed.

"Oh my gosh," I said, rolling my eyes.

"How old are you anyways?"

"Why does that interest you?"

"Well it doesn't, but just wondering is all."

"I turned 16 a month ago."

"Really? Shouldn't you be like taller?"

"I'm sorry we can't all be freakishly tall."

"I'm joking, c'mon my truck is the one on the left."

He had a two passenger small ford truck, it was small but good for him.

"Paul is your truck seriously covered in all that mud?"

"Crazy stuff," he laughed.

I opened the door and got in, looking around it was actually pretty clean.

He threw my book bag in the small space between the seats.

"Okay, well let's get you home."

"So what are you gonna do after you graduate?"

"I'm gonna live on the rez."

"Why?"

"Why not."

"As what?"

"I am going to take over the mechanic shop with Jacob Black, the community college offers all the classes required to start that. What about you?"

"I don't know yet. My dad wants me to go somewhere in life, be someone but he told me he just wants me to find a good boy on the rez, so I don't leave him," I laughed.

"Really? Well I mean, I can see why, like your sister left and your mom, well you know."

"It's okay, I don't mind talking about it. I was young, so I don't really remember her."

"Really? I remember her, she was nice."

"Yeah but I was 3, you were like what 6."

"Yeah, I think so."

"You're 18 right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn 19 next month."

"Wow, then shouldn't you already be like graduated?"

"Well yeah, but I came to school a year late."

"Why?"

"Because some stuff happened."

"Really? Was it bad stuff?"

"Well, it was around the time my dad left. My mom and I went to live with my grandma cause she lives in California with my aunt, but my mom came back after she got some weird ass phone call from my dad."

"Why did your dad leave? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um, he died in a really bad car accident a few days after he called my mom, so I don't know. Never got the chance to ask him, all I know is that he wanted me to grow up on the rez."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Like you know Sam Uley?"

"What about him?"

"What happened to his girlfriend? I never really got the story, but I don't wanna be rude and ask."

"She got attacked, by a bear. In the woods."

"In the woods?"

"Yep."

The story didn't really make sense, but who was I to think it did.

"What's officer Swan doing here?" Paul asked as he pulled into my driveway.

"I think his daughter is moving here, and he like needs some paper work for the courts that he knows what he's doing and he's okay to be a single parent."

"But why come here? Isn't he a police officer? What more does he need?"

"Well, since my dad is a single parent, it'll look like he will know what he's doing from like example."

"Do you know his daughter?"

"I met her once, she was nice."

He turned off his truck and looked over at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing."

We sat there.

Just like that.

"Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

I was taken back.

"Paul, don't get me wrong. I like the generosity and all, but why are you being so nice?"

"I like being your friend, your cool and nice. I mean I don't know why not. My mom is just telling me to change, I've always been such an asshole and I don't know maybe I just wanna do nice things, not be such an asshole. Besides I like hanging out with you, in a way you get me. Like you live with just a parent like me, I guess I like hanging with you cause your life isn't much different than mine."

"Back at you," I smiled.

"I'll come get you tomorrow, I have somewhere to be," he said, turning his truck back on.

"Well, bye. Thanks for the ride," I smiled opening the door.

"No problem," he smiled back.

I started walking to my house when he was pulling out when I remembered.

My book bag.

He still had my phone.

Well now I would have to wait for him to give me a ride to school.


	3. Better Late Then Never

The bell rang as it always did, I made my way to the lunchroom.

For the first time, Paul caught up to me, well the first time catching up to me walking to lunch.

"Swayette!" He shouted.

"Hey," I smiled.

"You should sit with me and my friends today," he said.

"Your friends? I know like two, your friends look intimidating."

"More than me?"

"Well, I mean," I shrugged.

"Kim and Seth will be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not. Besides I don't think your friends will care."

"Okay, well I mean if you want me too. Why not," I smiled.

No one was at their table yet, so I set my stuff down beside Paul's binder.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, want anything?" He asked.

"Some Fritos and a water would be nice," I smiled.

"Got it," he said, leaving.

I went over to where I normally sat in 1st lunch.

My friends Jennifer, Hailey and Marissa where there.

"Why didn't you bring your stuff?" Marissa asked.

"Paul asked me to sit with him," I said.

"Dude, Paul? It's been like almost a month hanging out with him," Jennifer winked.

"Dude, he's 19. He's just my friend, and I don't like him like that, he's cool," I said.

"I know , I'm kidding with you," Jennifer said.

"I'll talk to you guys later, k?" I smiled.

They nodded.

I headed over to the table where they were all there.

Embry, Quil, Seth, Kim, Jared, Paul, and Jacob were already there.

I smiled. "Hi guys," I said.

Play it cool.

Be nice.

Be yourself.

"Hey, " they all said together.

I sat next to Paul.

They were really cool, really nice.

I already knew them, but I had never really talked to them.

After lunch was over, Paul was walking me to my 3rd block like always, well most days.

"Embry and Quil said you're really nice," he said, smiling at me.

"Really? That's nice to know what people think of me," I joked.

"I heard you quit cross country."

"Well, I kinda did, my coach said I need to get faster. Like practice before he even lets me go to official team practice."

"Swayette? Slow? No," he teased.

"You use to be the best runner, tell me your secret," I smiled.

"A master never tells."

"I never said master, I said you," I teased.

"Funny," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing this Saturday, well tomorrow anyways," he asked.

"Nothing, just hang out at my house."

"Really? Well actually I'm not doing nothing and since you need practice and I got the skills, you know, you know."

We made it to my class and I handed him the rest of my chips before entering the classroom.

"Sounds good. Around 10?" I smiled.

"Pretty good," he said, before turning the left hall to math.

I walked into my class and took my seat.

The teacher was busy talking on the phone and left a reading article about the 1st crusade.

I opened the book, looking at the words with a blank mind.

Paul was my friend.

I knew he only liked me as a friend.

Like in a way how Belianne acted toward me, he did too.

Besides, he's 19, I'm barely 16.

He just wants a friend, and that's what I should be.

Nothing wrong with secretly thinking Paul Lahote is like the _hottest_ thing in the world.

Brielle Lahote. Yeah right, in my dreams.

After my last class, I made my way outside to the entrance.

Paul had told me he had things to do today and was really sorry he couldn't give me a ride home.

It was cool though.

I saw a small black 2006 honda car pull up beside me.

It was Seth.

"Hey! Brielle, lemme give you a ride home," he said, reaching over and opening the passenger seat.

I didn't want to be rude and say no.

I got into his car, playing my book bag in my lap.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He smiled, and started to pull out of the school.

He turned the music up, blasting some Katy Perry.

"Really?" I smiled.

"What? Gotta hear my future wife's music. Supporting my baby you know," he winked.

"You get 'er tiger," I laughed.

We turned down the long road, taking the short four stop.

"We're taking the long ride home?" I asked him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you?"

"Yeah, giving some service to a friend."

"With?"

"Well, the other day. Okay, well first off you know Emily, Sam Uley's Emily."

"Yeah."

"The other day I kinda broke her- well on accident, stepped on her roses and I promised her that today I would help her bake cupcakese. It's cause tomorrow she's gonna take them around and give them to the elders of the tribe, cause you know her. All mushy and loves live."

"And what do I have to help you with?"

"I have to work today down at the fishing boats with Jared."

"Why?"

"Because Jared is gonna take Kim to prom and he's gonna buy her this promise ring and you can't tell her."

"But why do you need to him?"

"Because I- on accident, on accident broke his cellphone."

"How?"

"I sat down and I forgot it was in my pocket."

"Wow."

"PLEASE, Brielle! You are the only person who can help me!"

"What about your sister?"

"My sister? More like the grim reaper. Please do this for me! I'll make it up to you, honest!"

We were already outside Sam and Emily's house.

"Okay, let me just call my dad."

"You are the BEST."

I picked up my phone and clicked on my dad's number.

"Hey, I promised a friend I would help her today and I probably won't be home until like 7, but I don't have any homework. Is it okay, Dad?"

"Of course, do you have a ride home?" My dad asked.

Seth pointed at him and nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, then it's all good with me," my dad said, hanging up.

"You owe me! I don't even know her!" I said, getting out and heading up the staires of the small house.

I knocked on the door and Sam Uley opened the door.

"Hey?" He said, a little taken back.

"Hi, Mr. Uley, I'm really sorry. Seth asked me, more like begged me to help Emily out today and I felt bad cause she was gonna have to do it alone."

"Seth," he said, shaking his head.

He opened the door and gestured me in.

"I understand, it's cool Brielle. And call me Sam. Emily is in the kitchen over there," he said, sitting back on the couch.

I walked into the little kitchen, setting my phone down on the table.

"Brielle Swayette?" Emily said a little taken back herself.

I explained to her what caused me to be in her kitchen that day, and was very accepting very nice.

After two hours of baking and frosting and storing, we were finally done.

I heard some noise coming from the back door, and I could see Emily looking over at me and Sam.

Sam stepped outside and there was silence.

I saw Seth came in through the front door, smiling at Emily and me.

"Seth, you smell aweful!" Emily said.

I could smell it now.

Oh my gosh.

"Brielle, so sorry I'm late, but I'm here now so let's go."

I said goodbye to Emily, heading out the front door with Seth.

I could feel eyes watching me, I looked over to see nothing but darkness staring back at me.

I got into Seth's car, and looked over.

He was infront of Emily in nothing but his boxers and she was spraying him with the water hose, then I saw him go into the woods and change into some basketball shorts.

He came back to the car, shaking his hair and getting in.

"Are you crazy?" I said, looking at him.

"No, but I couldn't take the smell anymore. Never again shall I eat seafood."

"You are crazy," I laughed.

He pulled out of Emily and Sam's drive way, taking the shortest way home.

I looked at my phone, checking to see what time it was.

"What time is it?" Seth asked, running a hand through his now damp hair.

"It's like almost 7."

"Not bad, I guess that means I'm _responsible_," he smiled.

"Okay," I smiled, looking out the window.

"So, how do you like this year so far?"

"It's alright, what about you?"

"Same old school, I never see a difference, except that work gets harder."

"What about any girls, none interest you?" I winked, looking over at him.

"It takes more than some good looks, nice clothes, and nice hair to get this," he said, smirking.

"Well, you're a nice, sweet, and caring guy. Isn't that what every girl wants?" I said.

"I know I'm a catch, but I'm a fish that isn't all about the tank at home, I'm a aquarium fish, likes to be viewed by many and not held by one," he laughed.

"Or just rotten bait fed to the other animals," I laughed.

"What about you? Any boys catch your eye?"

"No, not really."

"Really? Don't think that like I'm coming on to you or anything, but I mean you're a pretty girl, really nice, and fun to be around. I know there's guys here and there that would like to date you. I mean c'mon Brielle, there has to be at least _one guy _," Seth said, eyeing me.

"Well, there isn't."

"Well, name one guy you think is like, well you know hot, like _damn_," Seth said.

I can't say Paul, he's friends with Paul.

Why does it matter anyways?

It matters to me.

Say anyone else.

Anybody else!

"Jacob Black," I bursted out, from total randomness.

"Jake? Ew, why?"

"He's attractive."

"Gross, anyways we're here," he said, pulling into my driveway.

"Thank you, Seth. Thanks for the ride home," I smiled, getting out.

"Anytime, Jacob," he teased, handing me my book bag.

"Hilarious," I said, shutting the door.

I made my way up the stairs, gentley closing the door behind me.

My dad wasn't even home yet from work.

I went to the kitchen and got out a piece of raw steak, along with some corn.

I had dinner done by the time my dad got home.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" My dad smiled, sitting down at the small table.

"It was good," I said, serving his plate on the table, along with his big class of ice cold soda.

"That's good, I heard little Clearwater dropped you off," he said, starting to eat.

"Yeah, he was nice enough to give me a ride home."

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I ate when I was making the food, I had like 4 cupcakes at Emily's, so I ate some fruit salad."

"So you and Clearwater got something?" He asked.

I was drinking some mountain dew, when I started choking.

"No, Dad. _Gross_," I laughed through my chokes.

"You sure?" He teased.

"He's just a really good friend."

"Any boys you like? You can tell me, I'm your old man."

"Well there is one, but I know he doesn't like me."

"And how do you know?"

"Because he treats me like a good friend, like a little sister."

"Who is it?"

"Paul Lahote."

"Brielle, he's like 19, you're 16. He has good reason to treat you like a little sister."

"I know dude, but I guess he's just a really good friend and I like him, of course I'm not going to tell him."

"You know, I always wanted a son."

"Why?"

"Not so many boy problems," he laughed.

I smiled at my dad, shaking my head.

The next morning, I heard my phone vibrating against my dresser.

It's Saturday.

Who's calling?

Belianne?

She can wait.

It vibrated a few more times.

Then on the 10th time, I made my way to my dresser.

"Paul"

Oh crap.

I had forgotten!

I answered the phone call before it went to voicemail again.

"What the fuck Swayette!"

"I'm sorry Paul, I forgot. I'm deeply sorry," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Well , hurry your ass up! I'm already here," he said.

I looked out my window and there he was.

"Okay," I said.

I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of Nike shorts with an over washed shirt from my dad's company, along with some running shoes. I looked in my mirror and tied my hair back.

I made my way down the staires and opened the door for Paul.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he said smiling, and rolling his eyes.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Thanks for the offer but I already ate at my house."

I nodded and headed into the kitchen to get some light breakfast.

"Well, c'mon then," he said.

I locked the door and put the key in the hiding place.

He opened the door for me, and I got in.

He got in and turned the truck on.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"To this old trail behind the tribal house."

"Ohh, okay."

"So what was all that with you and Seth?"

"Nothing much."

"Well, I heard Seth telling Jacob, you thought he was _attractive_," Paul said.

"So I just said he's attractive."

"That's all you better think."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"That, hello newsflash he's like 18 and you're 16 practically a baby!"

"So, I made one comment. Please do go all "father" on me," I said.

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"Thanks, I guess," I said, looking out the window.


	4. The Past

I felt like I was sweating like a pig when we finally sat down halfway through the trail. We were on the 7th lap and I could see that I had really let myself go.

"Maybe we should continue another day," I said.

I sat down on a log that was near by as Paul handed me a bottle of water.

"Yeah, by the looks of you it sounds like a great idea," he snorted.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes , suddenly I heard Paul speak up.

"You don't really got anything for Jake, right?" He asked, looking at me.

"Why does it matter? He'd never notice me, I just think he's a_ttractive." _

I looked at him funny, why did he keep bringing this up?

"But why?" He said, a little nasty.

I laughed.

"Because he has a nice body, amazing hair, a nice smile, he's so nice, and he's fun to be around," I said, laughing to myself.

I had described Paul not Jacob, but Paul would never know that.

He gave me a weird look.

"Sure, if you say so," he said, rolling his eyes.

"So how's your senior year going?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"It's alright."

"Isn't your prom coming up?"

"Yeah, in December I think."

"So which lucky lady are you taking?" I smiled, asking him.

"No one," he smiled back.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"There's no girl I think, or that I would want to take," he said, shrugging.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm serious!" He laughed.

"I bet you're just dying for Jacob to take you," he joked.

"No, I am not," I said, pushing him playfully.

"Why not," he laughed, pushing back.

"Because I know that's not gonna happen," I said, pushing back.

"Sure," he laughed, pushing me off.

"I bet he's gonna take someone, not be some loner," I said, pushing back.

"Well, you could go with me?" He smiled.

My heart stopped.

"Like as friends, like a night of fun," he said.

There was nothing romantic about it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone is going, it'll be so fun," he smiled.

He was serious.

"Yeah, why not. It sounds like fun," I said, getting up.

"Great," he said, getting up.

"Like are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm serious!" He laughed.

"Friends?"

"Swear."

I ran up the stairs like a crazy lunatic. Prom what? oh my gosh I couldn't even express my feelings. Was I in shock? Did that stuff really happen to people?

I sat on my bed looking into the mirror. I looked alright.

I stood up standing sideways.

I sucked my tummy in, making myself look thinner, and better looking.

"What are you doing?" My dad asked, giving me the stupidest look in the world.

"Dad? Oh I was just checking, my running. You know changes," I said, sitting down.

I felt my face getting hotter.

"Yeah, okay? Anyways guess what?"

"What?"

"Your sister's coming to visit."

"What? _Why?_"

"Because she called earlier and said she has some news, but just get ready for them, she said they'd be here a week or two."

"But why?"

"I don't know, I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well you know that Paul kid?"

"Yeah?"

"She and Paul had a thing."

"What? Dad no!"

"I swear!"

"Belianne's 21, Paul's like barely 19."

"Yeah, but they had some thing going on behind everyone's back, they were gonna get married and leave."

"What happened?"

"I really don't know, one of her friends told me that she met that guy she's with now when she went up to meet the college and forgot Paul. Another one said he told her something and they couldn't be together. Someone else said that Belianne left him after something happened to him and he couldn't leave. I don't know but I didn't get involved, all I know is that after your sister left, she wasn't mine anymore to tell around."

"Is that why you don't like Paul?"

"Some what it is, it's hard to watch your little girl get her heart broken, and another reason is that some one told me that there is a chance that Paul is Annalee's dad."

"What? But Dad they're married?"

"I know, but Alex is hispanic, you can't tell."

"How come you are so calm about this?"

"Because I have decided that it is Belianne's life, it was her choice to leave, her choice to marry Alex, and her choice to forget this place."

"Then why is she coming back?"

"I don't know."

"I'm so confused?"

"Me too, kiddo."

"But Paul's a good guy, and he's helping me with my running."

"I can't tell you how to live your life, I'm to old or atleast feel to old, just be careful okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

He turned down the hallway into his room.

A lot of things made sense now.

Why Belianne left.

Why she got married.

I wonder if that's why Paul liked me?

Should I tell him about Belianne coming back to visit?

How would he take it?

Would he even care?

Doubted it.

Then that meant that he only was hanging with me 'cause of Belianne?

I shook my head and got up, there was no real reason to get so much into this.

Then again, who knew.

I went downstaires where to where we had some of Annalee's pictures.

Could I see Paul in her face?

I stared at her face for a while before going to shower.

On Monday I ran into Paul during lunch when I was walking it.

"Hey Paul," I smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled.

He started walking beside me.

"What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much, just working on some stuff at home."

"That's cool."

"What about you?"

"Just setting up the guest room and stuff."

"Really? What for?"

"You know my sister, she's coming to visit."

"Belianne?"

"Yeah, I was shocked. It's been like two years."

"She's really coming?"

"Yeah."

"Is she bringing her baby?"

"Well not really a baby anymore, but I'm pretty sure she's coming."

"And her partner?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ohh."

He sounded kind of distant now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, wow just can't believe it's been like two years since I last saw her."

"Yeah, I guess."

It was October soon and it was our first fall break.

It was Monday morning and it was around 8 in the morning when I heard my dad knock on the door.

"Brielle! Get up, Belianne's here!"

I slowly got out of bed and changed.

I rubbed my eyes and starting brushing my hair.

All of a sudden I heard little feet running around the living room floor.

My sister was really here.

I put my shoes on and went to see my sister.

I hadn't seen my sister since last December and it was already October.

She looked the same, just shorter hair, and some extra weight.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Brielle, wow you've grown," she smiled.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

"He didn't come, he had to work."

"Ohh," I said.

Why was she even here.


	5. I want him

I've never understood many things about my sister, maybe because she wasn't like me or maybe because we just never really talked. I was never the type of kid to look up to my older sibling and I always wondered what made people do that.

I sat on the couch as I watched her hand Annalee some cookies and talk to my dad.

My dad got up and excused himself because he had to get ready for work.

"So, how have you been?" Belianne asked me.

"Um, good just the usual," I said, surprised she had spoken to me.

"Really? Nothing? No guys?"

"Not really I would say."

"Well it is La Push and the guys here are idiots."

"Not all."

"Name one."

"A lot actually, how would you know? You don't even live here anymore."

She looked at me for a few seconds, in a some what spectacle way.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well for your information I did for a long ass time. I dated Paul so."

I acted surprised as I had never heard of this before.

"Really? You? The girl who declares everyone here an idiot?"

"You really wanna know get smart?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"Oh please, Paul? How did that work out for you?"

"Well.."

"C'mon now, I'm waiting."

"Well, it all started when I was a 11th grader, and he was a 9th grader. I knew who he was, he was well known for all the wrong reasons. I started talking to him one day, when he had lunch detention in the library and I was writing some research paper that I actually never got done. I sat down beside him, since that was the only spot available.

He looked over at me, and of course me being the stupid girl I was I smiled. So from that day now, we started talking. He would call me every night, and he would walk me to school everyday. Jesus, I was crazy over that boy. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first _time_," she blushed.

"Oh my gosh, you pedophile," I said to her, wrinkling my nose.

"That was before I knew how guys like him are, I mean yeah back then so head over heels. I was dating my hottest guy in the 9th grade, the bad boy on the track team who started Varsity. I loved that boy, but he never told me he loved me. He never took me home, he never said we would be together forever. When he did, he would because he knew that was what I wanted to hear. My 12th year of high school, he broke up with me. He changed a lot, he no longer was this bad boy who didn't care, he was now this serious guy who showed no emotions. He no longer had his shaggy hair, he now had it cut, and that was it. He no longer played sports, he no longer had friends other than these group of boys. He just told me it was over, like it was nothing. I remembered I cried for days, and Dad would just stand there looking confused not knowing how to comfort me."

"I remember," I said.

"That's why I left, I couldn't bear to see him here. I loved him and he just _threw_ me away. But enough of that," she said.

"Well, guys change."

"Yeah," she snorted.

"I like him."

She looked at me with a stupid look.

"Baby sister, you're young and don't know much about guys yet. If he is your friend he's being nice, but don't get your hopes up. Take the offered friendship but don't expect more than he gives you."

I looked down.

"Brielle, c'mon. There are so many nice guys your age here like Seth. He's a sweetheart."

"Yeah, but it's not like Paul."

"Honey, by your age difference, he probably looks at you like a little sister."

"One can always dream."

"Why did you come back? No harm intended."

"I came back, because I'm not happy."

"What?"

"Alex doesn't make me happy."

"Why?"

"Because he's not Paul."

"Alex loves you."

"But what's the point of being with someone who you don't even feel the same about? When you wake up in the morning and wish the person beside you was someone else!"

"Belianne, if you don't love him anymore then leave Right now, you're just making him think that things are fine."

"The reason I came back was to stay."

"You're crazy! In case you forgot, you share a human being together."

"I haven't thought things through yet, but I just know that I'm not leaving."

"And where exactly do you plan to stay?"

"In case you had forgotten I use to live here."

"Keywords _use to_."

"I'm going to talk to Dad about it later."

"And just how do you think your husband is going to react?"

"Custody battle."

"With what money will you fight that battle if I may know?"

"Look Brielle, just stop okay? I'm still trying to figure things out!"

Later that day I went down to the beach, trying to ease my mind.

I sat down on the soft sand, letting my fingers run through it. The wind wasn't as cold today, so I took my jacket off. I don't know how long I sat there before the sun had started to set.

"All alone?"

I jumped and turned around to see who it was.

"Yeah," I smiled, as Seth sat beside me.

"What's wrong? You look down."

"Just stuff."

"You can always tell me," he smiled.

"I need a friend who I can trust," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"We're pretty good friends, I don't see why you can't trust me."

I hesitated for a minute.

"Well, it's because I really like you Seth and I didn't know how to tell you," I joked in a very serious voice.

"What?" He said, giving me the most shocked expression.

"Brielle, if you like me being alive you probably shouldn't say that," he laughed.

"I'm kidding, that's not it I was just testing you," I laughed.

"Then what is it?"

"Remember my older sister?"

"Ugh, yeah I do."

"Well, today she told me that she's moving back."

"To the rez?"

"Yeah! But there's a reason why."

"I think I can guess."

"Tell me then."

"It's Paul."

"Yeah, but there's a problem with that.

"Which would be?"

"She's coming back because she's not over Paul, but I _like_ Paul, I whispered.

Seth started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I said, looking at him.

"That's some serious sister drama."

"But, maybe I'm being stupid, but please Seth this is just between us okay?"

He looked uneasy but nodded in agreement.

"So how long have you liked Paul?"

"A while," I said.

"Why don't you ask Paul if he likes you back, or tell him that you like him?"

"Because he's 19 and I'm 16."

"He barely turned 19, it's not a big difference."

"I really doubt it."

"Look here he comes, it's now or never," Seth smiled.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here alone? It's like 9!"

"Actually Paul, Brielle wanted to ask you something."

Paul looked over at me.

I could feel my face getting hot.

"If you could walk me home," I barely managed to say.

"Actually that's what I came to do, your dad ran into me at the gas station and told me if I saw you around to give you a throw home."

"Oh okay," I said getting up.

Seth handed me my jacket, nodding at me.

I just gave him the meanest glare I could make.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Seth smiled, running away from the beach.

"You okay?" Paul asked me.

I nodded.

"You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm okay," I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

We started walking back to my house when I noticed how dark the night had gotten.

"So how's your sister?"

"I actually wanted to say something to you about that."

"What?"

"She's moving back."

"Back?"

"Yeah."


	6. Trying

_Look if you don't like my story, or how my story is set up then I'm sorry but its truly very simple just don't read it please. I'm writing this story for fun, and I'm sorry if you don't enjoy it.  
I know the consent age, but I'm kind of leading up to certain events in the story. Once more, I apologize if you do not like the set up of my story, and I know the population size of La Push, but this isn't real, this story is just for fun._

The next month was truly unbelievable with all the things that took place.

It was almost Christmas time, and Belianne had moved back in with Dad and I. My dad and I had started to grow apart ever since my sister had come back. Our relationship had started to turn sour right before my eyes. I felt like I was loosing my best friend and there was no one that I could talk to about it. Paul and I stopped talking as much as we use too. Paul and my sister actually went to dinner together a few weeks ago and she didn't miss to have minded that.

I liked hanging out with Seth now, he had become a really good friend to me through my hard times, but lately he wasn't talking to me as much as he use too.

I was walking home in the snow when I heard someone walking behind me.

"Swayette," Paul called out.

I turned around to see him only wearing a light sweater.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him.

"No," he said, walking beside me.

"I meant to ask you about prom?" He asked, looking at me.

"Prom? I don't know Paul, I think I don't wanna go anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't want too."

"There has to be a reason."

"That is my reason."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be like that."

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No there's something, if there's something wrong just talk to me."

"It's nothing."

"Is it Seth?"

"Part of it. He hasn't talked to me in a while."

"Well, it's because he's going through some stuff right now."

"But, I don't understand how that has anything to do with this. We were really good friends, I would tell him everything I'm going through in life. I don't see why he doesn't tell me."

"They're just things better left unsaid, Swayette."

"Nothing much I can do about it," I said.

"Why are you so down?"

"I'm not."

"I know you."

"No, it's just that I can't stand my sister living at home anymore, somewhat part of all my disfunction."

"I can understand that."

"Can you now?"

"Yeah."

"You never told me why you guys broke up or about your relationship."

"Would you like to know about it?"

"Well if you would care to share, then yeah."

"If I tell you that, you tell me what has you so down. But not here, why don't we go back to my place."

"Your place?"

"Yeah, why not."

"I don't know?"

"It's okay, we're not going to do anything bad and besides we're friends," he smiled.

I thought about it for a moment and gave in.

"Okay, let's go," I nodded.

He turned us around on the sidewalk and we crossed the road, taking a different direction.

"It'll be some walking, but you'll be okay," he smiled.

He took my hand and started guiding my down the long driveway where several homes were located.

His hand left so warm in mine, I could feel it through my gloves.

I liked this, I liked him, but this would never happen.

We walked for a good 20 minutes before reaching a small house towards the middle end of the reservation. It was in a group along with several other ones. It was dark brown with a faded porch that wrapped around it.

"It's cute," I said to him.

He chuckled and led me onto the porch.

"Brielle, we're here. You can let go of my hand now," he smiled at me.

I let his hand go like if it had burned me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I half smiled, putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was kidding," he smiled, reoffering his hand to me.

I thought about taking it, and decided against it.

He led me inside where I took off my soaking wet boots, my jacket, and gloves.

"It's really warm here," I said, going to sit on the couch.

"Yeah," he said, taking a seat one spot away from me.

"So, c'mon tell me," I encouraged, folding my legs under me.

"Let's see from the beginning right?"

I nodded.

"It all started my freshmen year of high school. That year by far was my favorite year of school, it was just awesome. I remember the first day I met Belianne, she walked into the library looking for a free computer to sit at me and there was plenty but she chose to sit next to me.

I knew from that point that she was interested in me. So I said hi, from that one word I had her. She was a fun girl, in many ways. But back then, I wasn't ready for a relationship like she was. Whenever I would call her, she would talk about leaving the rez, about having kids, and all this shit. It was some how ridiculous to me at the time.

Then during the summer before my sophmore year, things changed. A lot of fucked up stuff went down. Stuff I don't want to talk about."

He looked over at me, waiting for my response.

"Then why did you go out to eat with her a few weeks ago?" I asked, sounding more jealous than I should have sounded.

He tried to hide his laughter under a cough.

"She keeps calling me , oh my gosh. I told her that she shouldn't have messed up for life for me, that what we had is over."

"She didn't seem to upset by what I saw," I smirked.

"She told me that now that we're older we can work things out better, as in a relationship I'm guessing. I couldn't break her heart, well I am an ass, I'm not gonna lie. But I don't know, I just couldn't fuck her up more than her has already fucked up her life."

"Ah, well you know she has been spreading those rumors about you being her baby daddy," I said.

"She can say whatever she wants," he laughed.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"It bothers you."

"I care because you're my friend," I lied.

He didn't say anything anymore, he just looked up at the fan and started chewing on his lower lip.

"Friends right?"

"Yeah," I half smiled.

"Well, we're friends and I don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"I like to hangout with you, but lately you haven't really been talking to me. Why's that?"

"Why do you like to? People say I'm an ass."

"Because you give me comfort."

"What do you mean?" He asked me, looking a little uneasy.

"Lately, things have been changing in my life and it's not the way I would like."

"What do you mean?" He repeated.

"It's my dad," I choked out, trying not to get emotional.

I had always been an emotional person, something I never liked about myself.

"I'm sorry," I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

I smiled.

"He's been different."

"Don't be sorry," he frowned, taking my hand.

"Our relationship use to be great, always joking around. But ever since my siste came back, he's different."

"Different?"

"He's mean now, and he always yells at me. I don't understand why."

"He's just being stupid."

"I wish I knew what I do to upset him."

"Your pops is old, maybe this change with your sister to much for him to handle."

"I don't know, but lately I've just been feeling alone. I feel like I have no one to talk to, like I'm alone."

"Hey," he whispered, taking my hand.

"You can always talk to me, I'll always be here for you. We're friends remember," he smiled.

"Thanks," I tried to smile.

"If you ever need someone, for anything call me okay?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

I had recently gotten a job at a small cafe on the rez as a waitress. Today was a day I had to work, so I made my way down the side walk to the cafe, to my surprise I ran into Kim there.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, look Jared this is Brielle," she said, turning to Jared.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You look a little down, and a little pale," Kim added.

I shrugged.

"Just the weather change," I joked.

"Have you guys seen Seth lately?" I asked them.

"He's not really up for visitors right now," Jared said.

"If you see him, can you tell him I really need to see him?" I frowned.

"I'll pass the message," Jared reassured me.

I went into work and started as soon as I walked through the door. I felt like time fly by way to fast before it was time to go home. It felt like this 3 week vacation of Christmas holiday was lasting forever. I hated being at home and now that was the only place I would find myself.

Later that night my dad came home, and I knew he wasn't in the best mood when I heard the door fly open and hit the wall.

Belianne was sitting on the counter on her computer while I was making dinner.

I looked over and saw his tired and annoyed face.

"Really Dad? All that for the paycheck you bring in?" Belianne snorted.

"Stop," I whispered to her, shaking my head.

She looked over at me, giving my the stupid face she would always make.

"Listen Bel, I don't need your crap today. Do you understand that?"

"Dad, do you understand how much money I need for this fucking divorce?"

"Belianne, since when the hell is it my responsibility to pay for your choices in life?"

"Atleast for once in my life, provide me something useful! All my life it was all crap when Mom died, so newsflash Dad!"

"I let you live here for free! You don't pay anything! What more could you want?!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut _Nate_, because in case you had forgotten, my mother left his house to my sister and I!"

"Are you threatening me?! How the hell are you threatening me?"

"Excuse me, since when did you get to accepte the medal of respect?!"

My father didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

I grabbed some glass cups to pour some Coke for my dad and I, when my sister decided to jump down and knock into me.

The glasses fell onto the floor and shattered.

"Are an idiot?! Pick them up, don't just stand there," Belianne snorted.

My dad shook his hand, and placed his hand over his face and walked into the living room.

"It's like living with damn dogs," I heard Belianne shout as she marched up the staires.

I picked up every piece, placing them into the trashcan slowly.

There was nothing but silence in the house, other than the heater.

I put the food away back into the fridge, and made my way upstaires.

I felt my phone vibrating.

It was Seth.

"Hey," I answered.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Um, nothing."

"Look, I'm sorry I've been so MIA lately. Listen, meet me at the beach in a few minutes?"

"Seth, I don't know. It's pretty late."

"C'mon, please."

"I'm not sure my dad will let me leave."

"Brielle, the answer is pretty simple."

"What?"

"Sneak out."

"Sneak out? Are you crazy?"

"C'mon, you'll be okay. I promise you will be, and later I'll help you sneak back in, okay?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay," I said, ending the call.

How in the world was I going to sneak out? I looked out my window and decided against it.

I put my jacket and shoes on, and walked down the staires carefully.

My dad was way to close to the door and I really didn't need him going off on me right now.

I went into the small bathroom downstaires and opened the small window. I managed to squeeze through barely.

I started walking towards the beach when I saw Seth running up to meet me.

He looked different, more than he already had looked.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I replied.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Don't worry, c'mon."

He wrapped his arm around me, guiding me towards his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house."

"What? Why?"

"Because no one's home."

We got to his house pretty fast and made our way inside.

I took my jacket off, and sat down beside him.

"Look, I'm really sorry," he frowned.

"What's been up with you lately?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because, I would get into a shit load of trouble."

"Is it bad?"

"Not really, well atleast I don't think so."

"I really missed you."

"I really missed you too."

"From what I've heard, you haven't been doing so hot," he frowned.

"It's like all this drama, which all started when my sister came back. Still waiting for her to leave," I sighed.

"How's Paul?"

"Paul's Paul."

"What?" He laughed.

"I don't know, I mean I still want that. I don't know about prom. Especially with a crazy sister who will go to all means to keep him for herself."

"Paul's not into that."

"How would you know?"

"Paul and I are pals."

"Pals?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

He shrugged.

"If you know he doesn't like that, then you must know what he likes."

He nodded.

"And that would be?"

"I can't tell you," he laughed.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's like if I went and told Paul you like him."

"Why would you tell him?"

"Why not?" He laughed.

"Stop laughing."

"You know Paul."

"But enough of him, tell me how things are going," he said.

"They're going."

"Are they now?"

"I never thought I'd be like this with my own dad, but I guess it goes to show you never really know anyone."

"Well, just forget about that stuff and come with me tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Why not."

"Awesome, well do you work tomorrow? I also heard you got a job," he smiled.

"Yeah, I get off around 3."

"Okay, well wait for me there and I'll go get you."

"Sounds like a plan."

We stayed talking for a good while before I heard Seth's front door open to find Jared and Paul coming inside.

"Brielle, what are you doing here? It's like the middle of the night?" Paul asked me.

"Especially with Seth?!" Jared added.

"Just talking," I said.

"I didn't do anything to her, I'm not an _animal_," Seth laughed.

"We were just sitting here, besides I was about to head home," I said, standing up.

"I'll take you home," Paul offered.

I smiled at him and nodded.

I put my shoes and jacket back on before we headed outside.

"Hey, but I kind of need you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"What's that?" He said.

"Well, my dad doesn't know I left."

"Ohh, well don't worry about it. I have a pretty good idea on how to get you back inside."

"Do you now?"

"I've snuck into your house before, I think I should know."

"Hey, can I ask you something? If it's to personal, you don't have to answer, but I'm curious."

"And what would that be?"

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but I'm not sure how too."

"Well, you can ask me anything."

"Yeah, but I don't know."

"C'mon, just ask me."

"I don't know, nevermind."

"You can't just leave me like this! I'm curious now too," he laughed.

"I'll ask you something else before that, something else I was wondering."

"What would that be?"

"Is your mom nice?"

"She's alright."

"What's her name."

"Anna."

He looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something now?"

"What?"

"Do you like Seth."

"Like? As in he's my friend."

"No, like you like him."

"Oh, like him that way. No, he's just my best friend. Well just a friend I can really trust."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We got to my house and went around toward the back yard where my room was.

"How are we gonna do this?" I asked him.

"Easy, we'll go through the door."

"The door?" I snorted.

"Yeah, trust me."

"I don't know about that."

"C'mon, you won't regret it."

"Okay," I said, walking up the back porch.

"Brielle, no I was joking," he laughed quietly.

I glared at him before going back down.

"You trust to easily."

"Your room is pretty close to the porch room, so here's what we are going to do okay? I'll put you onto the porch roof and you can climb onto the window."

"But the window is pretty far from the roof."

"It's not."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Are you scared?"

"I think I have reason to be."

He thought about it for a moment before turning to face me.

"Here, get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back."

I could feel myself getting nervous.

"It'll be okay."

He squated down infront of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted my legs up by grabbing ahold of my thighs.

"It's okay Brielle, calm down. Everyone is asleep, it'll be okay," he reassured me.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I left him move onto the patio roof and then slowly opening my window before going into my room.

He placed me down and smiled.

"You're okay," he whispered.

This was what I had wanted.

Paul in my room.

Wow.

"Listen, I also kind of wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About what?"

"C'mon," he offered me his hand and took me to sit down on my bed.

"Lately, I haven't been talking to you because I've been thinking a lot."

I nodded.

I could feel my palms getting sweaty in his hand, and he probably could feel that and my nervousness.

"Calm down," he half smiled.

"I want to tell you something, but before I do there's something I want you to tell me."

"Me?" I whispered.

"Yes you," he whispered back.

"What's that?"

"You know what it is."

"I do?"

"C'mon, I just want to hear you say it before I keep going."

I looked past him to my desk lamp I had left on that I now regretted. I knew he could see my face getting red.

"Look at me," he said.

I looked at him.

"You know what I want to hear, it's the only thing that's making you nervous right now, the only thing that's making you blush."

"You heard that I like you," I whispered with cracks in my voice.

"Yeah, but don't be nervous about talking to me about it. It's me there's no one else here but us."

"Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter, don't worry about that. But listen, back to what I was saying. I've been thinking a lot lately. Look Brielle, I really like you, a lot. It's really hard not to tell you, well at least it was because I didn't know how you felt. I thought you considered me a friend, like a brother, but I didn't want that so I stopped talking to you. You get me? But then I realized, that was stupid because I was really sad. I just had to realize, since I really liked you I had to see how my affection towards you would have to be. I realized it was stupid of me to stay away, that the right thing to do was to be your friend. But I really like you and I wish I could tell you what some of the reason towards this means, but I can't now. Soon though, but when I heard and saw that you liked me I knew that everything I had done was really stupid."

"But who told you," I practically whined.

"That doesn't matter," he replied.

"It matters to me."

"You matter to me."

"Look basically what I'm trying to tell you is this. Let's give it a try because I really think this will work out. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I know that this will be good."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that we shouldn't be friends anymore?"

"We should be more."

"More?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared Paul."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't know, I'm scared of how my sister will react."

"Forget about that."

"Well, considering she lives like down the hall."

"Look, let's do this. Let's try this out and if it works and we're happy which we probably will be. And if everyone freaks, everyone being your dad and sister because I'm your sister's ex then I'll fix it for you."

"What do you mean fix it?"

"Just trust me."

"Should I?"

"Yes, you should.

I hesitated.

"Just give me a chance, you won't regret it. I promise."

I smiled at him.

"Well, since you're my girlfriend now, shouldn't you kiss me?" He asked.

"Barely."

"It's our 1 minute anniversary."

I hesitated.

He gave me a sour look and grabbed my face with his hands.

His mouth was hot on mine.

I expected a full on kiss but to my surprise he gave me a peck.

He let me go and started laughing.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're just so shy around me, don't be," he whispered, placing his hand on my thigh.

"I feel like I'm molesting you," he laughed.

"Paul," I laughed, giving him a small push.

"But listen, there's more I have to tell you so tomorrow which is like today I'll come see you here okay?"

"Like around what time?"

"Well I work until 1 tomorrow so I don't know early afternoon, around 4."

"But Seth told me that he wanted to take me somewhere tomorrow around 3."

"Better, then I'll see you at Emily's then."

He stood up to leave and I walked behind him.

"Wait," I whispered.

"What?"

"What are you gonna tell me?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow okay?"

"Is it bad?"

"It all depends on how you take it."

"How I take it?"

"Yeah, but don't worry."

"Okay."

"I really can't wait to tell everyone at Emily's."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be awesome news for them."

I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"It'll be okay," he smiled before going out the window.


End file.
